Dreams to Reality
by Karma Won't Sleep
Summary: Complete A girl named Echo is taken to spirit world by the YYH gang. She finds Stuff happens blah blah blah. I suck at summaries just read it.
1. Being Watched

Disclaimer: *James Bond music playing, spy-looking person sneaking around in the background with a suspicious briefcase* I am Hieiluva4eva! I own Yu- Yu Hakusho and all of its characters! They are mine! *Men in suits start chasing the suspicious person* Oh no! The FBI! *The men catch the person, and out walks the real Hieiluva4eva* Sorry about that! I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. ************************************************************************ Chapter 1 Being Watched ************************************************************************ Echo walked down the street to her bus stop. She felt like someone was watching her, but she felt like that so often lately that she forgot about it and kept on walking. The trees were blowing in the breeze and the sun was shining brightly.  
  
When she got to the bus stop she was the first one there. She always left early so she could enjoy nature without the distraction of other people. She watched a bird flutter from a tree to the ground.  
  
"Hey Echo! Are you watching the birds again?"  
  
"I was until you scared it off. So what's up Angela?"  
  
"I missed Inuyasha again. I've been so tired lately! I'm glad that at least Mr. Droleci doesn't give us any work. He is my favorite teacher now!" said Angela.  
  
Mr. Droleci was a new teacher at Echo's school. He was very nice and never gave homework or detentions. He just came a week ago and already almost everyone loved him.  
  
"I don't like him. I don't know why. It just seems like he is hiding something," said Echo.  
  
"You and your feelings again. Gosh Echo! When will you get out of your dreams and into reality?"  
  
Echo laughed and thought about how Angela was such a good friend, when she wasn't in school that is. In fact, no one was normal at school. Echo just thought it was because of stress or something. She wouldn't know the real reason until later. ************************************************************************ "Koenma sir, you must finish that report on the girl! Yusuke and the others are getting comfortable with having nothing to do and if they get too comfortable they might not want to go on another mission!"  
  
"Yes Ogre I know and don't worry about it. They are going to go on this mission whether they like it or not. Anyway, I have just finished the report and we will be sending Hiei to spy on her tomorrow."  
  
"Uh. Sir? Does Hiei know he is going to have to go to America and spy on a human girl?"  
  
"No of course not! Last time I checked he wasn't psychic."  
  
"Well. uh. do you think Hiei would agree to having to do this?"  
  
"He'd better."  
  
"Sir, I have the feeling that I'm not getting through to you."  
  
"Ogre stop your talking and get Botan for right now!"  
  
"Ok sir," said Ogre, sighing. ************************************************************************ As Echo stepped off the bus and into the school, she got the chills.  
  
"Argh! Those stupid chills again! Maybe I could use them as a reason not to go to school. I've gotten them all school day every day for a week now!"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it," said Craig.  
  
"You say that every time I get them! Find something new to say!"  
  
Craig just stared blankly at her as he had every time she told him that. Now Echo was getting frustrated. Everyone was being so predictable! When they went to school they just got all far away and cold.  
  
Classes were boring. The same things happened. She took notes, answered questions, and tried to learn things. The only notable thing was that Mr. Droleci's room was cold, but it always was so that didn't really matter.  
  
During lunch, a kid named Max sat down next to Echo at the table. Finally! Something new happened! He had never sat with her before.  
  
Before Echo could even say hi, Max gave her a note and left.  
  
"Well that was different."  
  
She opened the note and saw that it was from Mr. Droleci. He wanted to talk to her before she left for school.  
  
"Oh great," she thought, "he better not make me miss the bus."  
  
Then she remembered that she was planning on walking home to her grandma's house from school today. Oh well. ************************************************************************ Meanwhile, back at the ranch, I mean, back in spirit world, Koenma had ordered Botan to go fetch Hiei.  
  
"Hiei. How nice to see you."  
  
"What is it now Koenma?"  
  
"I need you to go check something out for me. There is a girl with an extraordinary amount of spirit energy located in the state of Florida."  
  
"Ok. Why are you telling me about some American girl?"  
  
"Well, I need you to watch her for a few days and find out when she will be alone so we can go get her."  
  
"Why do we need to go get her?"  
  
"Um." Koenma hadn't prepared an excuse. He couldn't tell him the real reason why they needed her yet.  
  
"If there is no reason then I don't see why you need me to take my time to do absolutely nothing, but baby-sit a little girl."  
  
"Humph! Since she has so much spirit energy, she needs to learn how to control it before she gets into trouble and we need to get her here so we can find a suitable trainer for her! Also, she goes to the school where Onimaho is hiding out," There. Koenma only bent the truth a little and left some stuff out. Now Hiei would do what he wanted and wouldn't be able to accuse him of lying later.  
  
"I still don't see why it has to be me to go spy on her! Why can't you get some low class demon to do it?"  
  
Koenma couldn't tell him that Hiei was going to be training the girl. He would never agree to it right now.  
  
"Since you are going to go keep an eye, or two, or three, on her you are going to need to know some information. I will tell you what I have gathered from watching her for the past week or so. She is a 13-year-old girl in the 8th grade at Ocean Breeze Junior High. She has dark brown hair with natural reddish-gold highlights and very stunning dark sapphire eyes."  
  
At this, Hiei gave Koenma a look that meant he didn't have to go into such detail.  
  
"Well off you go Hiei and have fun. Remember, you must find a time when she will be alone for at least an hour." "Whatever," said Hiei as he walked away muttering something about baby- sitting.  
  
"Well that went better than I expected," said Koenma. ************************************************************************ Yay!!!!! I'm writing another ficcy!!!!!! I'll write another chappy soon. This story is going to get much better so don't worry. If you want a laugh, check out my other fic. Have fun and please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	2. Hidden Powers

Disclaimer: *jeopardy music playing* la la la do do do Hey what's up? You look like you are waiting for something. Huh? What's that you say? Oh yeah! The disclaimer! I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hidden Powers  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Echo walked slowly towards Mr. Droleci's classroom. She couldn't deny the fact that she couldn't stand him. He made her feel nauseous, not to mention the fact that there was something strange about him. She could sense it.  
  
"Ah! Miss Serenson! It's quite nice to see you. I see Max gave you my message. Now lets go into the classroom and I will explain why I called you here," said Mr. Droleci as he came from down the hall.  
  
Echo followed him into the classroom. She didn't know what to expect. Her grades were fine and she didn't act up in class. What could he want?  
  
As they walked into the classroom, Echo got the chills again.  
  
"Ms. Serenson, I have noticed that you seem to act different than the other students."  
  
Could he notice that everyone else seemed to be acting strange? No it couldn't be.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Echo!" laughed Mr. Droleci.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry. I haven't noticed anything."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Echo, eager to get out of there and to her grandma's amazing cooking.  
  
All of the sudden, Mr. Droleci seemed to glow.  
  
"I wanted to know," he said in a voice that was deeper than usual, "if you know who I am."  
  
Now Echo was confused.  
  
"Um. You are Mr. Droleci." "Don't make me laugh! I thought that with your amount of spirit energy you would be able to sense my true self."  
  
"Well, I could sense you were hiding something," said Echo. Did he say spirit energy? She guessed that he much watch Yu-Yu Hakusho and was more into it than even she is.  
  
Mr. Droleci lunged at her and she dodged quickly.  
  
"What are you doing?" she screamed.  
  
"You were able to dodge my attack. You are better than I thought."  
  
"What are you talking about? I must be dreaming or something. I must have fallen asleep in class."  
  
"Trust me. This is no dream."  
  
"You know what! I never liked you Mr. Droleci. You keep your room so cold and you act so nice! What is wrong with you?"  
  
Echo's eyes started to glow bright and her hair lifted up and was moving by itself.  
  
"Since this is a dream I'll hit you and I won't get in trouble," said Echo quite calmly.  
  
"Ah, but you've nothing to hit me with, except your fists."  
  
Echo started punching and punching. Finally her fist connected with the side of his head.  
  
"So you've finally hit me. Well just that won't be enough!"  
  
Just then a mass of red ice appeared in Mr. Droleci's hand.  
  
"How." said Echo.  
  
"I used my spirit energy. You could do something like it too."  
  
Without thinking Echo held out her right hand and in it appeared a whip made out of bluish fire.  
  
"Wow! I had no clue I could do that," she said.  
  
"I will leave you now that you have discovered some of your true powers. We will meet again and then we will fight for real."  
  
With that he left here there to think about and try to understand what just happened.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hiei was watching the whole thing through the window of the classroom. He watched now as the girl stood there with the whip in her hand trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
"So she does have power," he said.  
  
She looked out the window until she was satisfied that there was no one there. Good thing she didn't see me thought Hiei. Koenma was right. Her eyes were quite stunning.  
  
"What am I thinking?!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Like it? REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thank you and please come again. New chapter to come soon. 


	3. The Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of its characters, but I would like to own Hiei, at least for a little while.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Warning  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After Echo finally managed to get rid of her fiery whip, she left the school and made her way to her grandmother's house. She could have sworn she kept seeing a shadow following her, but she didn't really care. She was still trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
"Grandma! I'm here!" Echo called out when she opened the door to the house.  
  
"Echo! What took you so long? I thought you would be here sooner," said her grandma.  
  
"One of my teachers wanted to talk to me that's all."  
  
"Oh ok. Don't worry me like that again! I was about to call the police!"  
  
"You don't need to worry about me so much!"  
  
"Yes I do! You are my only granddaughter. I would be stuck with your crazy cousins if anything were to happen to you."  
  
She was right. Her cousins were pretty wild for 5-year-olds.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hiei followed the girl to her grandmother's house. He kept thinking she saw him, but if she did then she didn't do anything about it. For some reason he thought she looked familiar, like he had seen her before somewhere.  
  
Hiei waited outside the house in a tree until the girl's grandmother drove her home. He followed the car to the girl's house and listened through an open window.  
  
"Echo, your father and I are going out for a few hours on Monday evening. You are going to be here alone so don't burn down the house," said Echo's mother.  
  
"You're gonna be gone? Yes! I get to watch Yu-Yu Hakusho on the big screen tv!"  
  
Perfect, thought Hiei. This didn't take nearly as long as he thought it would. He could report to Koenma that the girl could be picked up on Monday evening. He headed back to Spirit World right away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Echo's friend Jackie had just called.  
  
"Hey Jackie! What's up?" said Echo.  
  
"I just found some really awesome Inuyasha pics on the internet. I was thinking maybe you could find pictures from that Yo-Ya Whose Shoe show you always talk about."  
  
"Hey that's a good idea! And it's Yu-Yu Hakusho," said Echo. For some reason none of her other friends had ever seen Yu-Yu Hakusho. They always seem to miss it whenever it came on.  
  
Echo said good-bye and hung up the phone so she could look for some pictures from the show on the Internet. She especially wanted to find a picture of Hiei. He was her favorite character, but she couldn't find any pictures.  
  
"Ok that's weird." She said to her self.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Good job Hiei! Now I need you to go back and warn her of our coming," said Koenma.  
  
"What? You need me to go back again?"  
  
"Yes Hiei. Now go hurry up."  
  
"Grr!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day Echo was walking home from Jackie's house. It was just starting to get dark. Just then she saw a dark figure on top of a nearby house.  
  
"Hello? Who is that? If you plan on robbing that house then think again because I see you and I can call the cops!" yelled Echo.  
  
"Don't be stupid! I'm hear to warn you that when your parents are gone tomorrow night there will be a group of people with me included coming to take you to Spirit World for training," said the dark figure.  
  
"What? You must be a Yu-Yu Hakusho addict too," said Echo. She thought his voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Fine then! Don't heed my warning, but we will come for you!" said Hiei, and with that he disappeared.  
  
"Well, strange things seem to be happening a lot to me lately," thought Echo.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, if you liked it, or even if you didn't, please review. I like reviews. They make me happy. The next chapters will be more exciting, I promise! 


	4. Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I wish I were just a little bit better at thinking of disclaimers.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Departure  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Echo got to school on Monday and noticed something: Everyone was acting normal again!!!!  
  
"Echo! Did you hear? Mr. Droleci resigned! Now that I think about it, I can't really remember what he was like. Was he nice?" said Jackie at lunch.  
  
"Most people seemed to think so," said Echo.  
  
"That question made you sound stupid," said Angela, " So what has been happening on Inuyasha?"  
  
Echo laughed and filled them in about what had happened on the show. She still hadn't told anyone about Mr. Droleci or the strange warning.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Yusuke! Kurama! Kuwabara! I have a new mission for you. Hiei already knows what you are going to do tonight and that is why he is back in the corner over there," said Koenma.  
  
"Yeah right! Hiei is back in the corner because he doesn't want to go on this mission. It must involve humans and no fighting," said Yusuke.  
  
"Actually, you are right. You are going to retrieve a girl. Her name is Echo Serenson. Hiei can give you the details. You will go to her house and bring her here. She will have MANY questions that will confuse you very much. Don't answer her. Tell her I will answer all of her questions."  
  
"but.." protested Kuwabara as they were forced to leave the room to fetch Echo. They were in for some confusion.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Echo got home from school and said good-bye to her parents as they walked out the door.  
  
"Yes! Just in time to watch Yu-Yu Hakusho!"  
  
She watched her favorite show and during a commercial break, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oooh! Whoever it is is lucky that it is a commercial."  
  
Echo answered the door and saw the main characters from the show she was watching standing at her door.  
  
"Um.. I must have fallen asleep on the couch.. Oh well. I will just play along with my dream. It looks like it is going to get interesting. So hi! Why are you here?" said Echo.  
  
"Uh... Yusuke? Is she crazy?" whispered Kuwabara.  
  
"Listen Echo or whatever your name is. Koenma said that he would answer all of your questions when we got you to Spirit World," said Yusuke as he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her outside. She felt his arm. She wasn't dreaming.  
  
Echo looked at the group of fighters standing in front of her. She looked over at Hiei.  
  
"It was you who was following me wasn't it! You told me that you were coming!"  
  
Hiei just gave her a look that plainly said "duh". Kurama looked over at Hiei. He sensed some strange feeling he had never sensed from Hiei before. Does Hiei.No of course not. He would never. Not a human.  
  
Echo walked inside to turn off the television.  
  
"Oh can we please wait until this show is over? You guys might remember some of this stuff in it. Unless it is just made up that is." Meanwhile, Echo was sitting there thinking how good Hiei looked.  
  
The show came back on and Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei just stared.  
  
"Hey! I remember that!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Koenma must have sent her this so she could learn about Spirit World," said Kurama thoughtfully.  
  
"Wha.."  
  
"We better get going. I'm supposed to go out with Keiko later," said Yusuke.  
  
Echo went, but only because she was still too shocked to think about anything else besides that her dreams of adventure were going to become reality. 


	5. Answers!

Disclaimer: I do not ::cough:: own Yu-Yu ::cough:: Hakusho. Sorry, ::cough:: I have ::cough:: a cold.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Answers!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Echo walked into Koenma's office.  
  
"This is smaller than it looked on the show!" said Echo.  
  
"Yes. Things tend to look bigger on camera," said Koenma.  
  
"Tell me about it!" said Echo as she busted out laughing.  
  
"May I ask why you are laughing?"  
  
"Sure you can ask!" laughed Echo.  
  
"Well. Why are you laughing?" said Koenma who was starting to get angry. Yusuke started to laugh. She was as bad as Yusuke. At least she didn't say he was short.  
  
"Well, it's just that, YOU MUST LOOK BIGGER ON CAMERA TOO! HA HA HA HA HA!" said Echo who was laughing so hard she was in tears.  
  
"YOU ARE AS BAD AS YUSUKE! Well now I get to laugh at Yusuke because he and the others are going to have to put up with you once you are done training with Hiei!" said Koenma who started laughing himself.  
  
At this Echo stopped laughing. So did everyone else.  
  
"What?" said Echo, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Hiei just stood there looking at Koenma with disbelief.  
  
"After she is done training with me? I am NOT training some stupid human girl!"  
  
"You helped train Kuwabara," said Yusuke.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a girl!"  
  
"Yeah, but you cry like one when I threaten to hit you."  
  
"Do not! Let's go Yusuke! A fight! Right here, right now!"  
  
"Boys! Stop it! Now who is acting like a toddler?" said Koenma.  
  
"Well at least they don't look like toddlers," said Echo.  
  
"YOU WILL RESPECT YOUR BOSS!"  
  
"You aren't my boss."  
  
"I will be. You are going to join forces with Yusuke and the others to take down the demon Onimaho."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are going to join Yusuke. First you will train for a month with Hiei. I have analyzed you and found that he would be the best-suited trainer for your skills. You might also want to get Kurama to help you with your skills on that whip you have."  
  
"How do you know about my Ice Fire Whip?"  
  
"You named it? Hiei saw you fighting Onimaho with it," said Koenma.  
  
"Onimaho? When was I fighting him? The only person who I ever fought with it was Mr. Droleci."  
  
"That was the ice demon Onimaho disguised as a human so he could hide out at your school," answered Koenma.  
  
"How do you spell this Mr. Droleci's name?" asked Kurama.  
  
Echo told him and he pointed out that Droleci was the words ice lord backwards.  
  
"Well let's go back to talking about your training. Botan will help you take care of all of your clothing and food needs and also we will be sending a note to your mother that you have gone on a surprise student exchange trip to Japan."  
  
"Why do you need me to fight Onimaho? What makes you think I am going to agree to this?" asked Echo.  
  
"Um...I'll tell you that later," Koenma said nervously.  
  
"No! Tell me now!"  
  
"Let's just say that Onimaho has something or some things that you might want back," said Koenma.  
  
"I think you should tell her. It will probably make her train harder and be more determined to beat Onimaho," whispered Botan.  
  
"Well. Onimaho has kidnapped your twin 5-year-old cousins Ryan and Shaun."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Did ya like it? Sorry it took so long. School keeps me pretty busy. I'll try to update sooner next time. I am also sorry that this chapter was so short. It is because I wanted to end it with that line and I didn't have anything left to fill in and make the chapter longer. *_* tee hee 


	6. Training

Disclaimer: I LOVE HIEI I LOVE HIEI I LOVE HIEI, but I do not own him or anything else from Yu-Yu Hakusho.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Training  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Echo was again in shock. Ryan. Shaun. She had to get them back before Onimaho did something horrible to them. They are probably so scared she thought. No, they thought everything was a joke. They were probably ordering Onimaho around and giving him much more trouble than he expected.  
  
"Come on stupid girl. Training starts tomorrow and if you are late, I won't be training you," said Hiei.  
  
"How did Koenma finally convince you to actually train me?" asked Echo.  
  
Hiei just looked at her like she was a fly that wouldn't go away.  
  
"Fine then! Don't tell me! You really are as cold-hearted as you are on the show!" said Echo. That didn't keep her from having a crush on him though.  
  
"Whatever," said Hiei, "Remember, tomorrow morning."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Go Koenma! It must have been hard to convince Hiei to train Echo," said Botan.  
  
"Actually, it wasn't. He didn't put up much of an argument. I think he almost wanted to train her," said Koenma.  
  
"Who wouldn't?" asked Yusuke, "She is pretty cool."  
  
"You only think that because she is just as rude as you!"  
  
"No, she just isn't afraid to laugh at you. She must know from that training video you sent her that you don't ever punish me when I make jokes about your shortness."  
  
"Ok ok! I think that is enough arguing for now! I need to go show Echo to her room and give her some clothes to train in," said Botan.  
  
************************************************************************ Echo followed Botan to a fairly large room with blue walls and purple furniture.  
  
"This is so cute!" Echo exclaimed, picking up a stuffed Koenma doll that looked a lot cuter than the real Koenma.  
  
"I thought you might like this room," said Botan. Then she showed Echo to the connected bathroom where she could wash up. She also showed her that there were some clothes in the closet that she could train in. Let's just say that the clothes weren't very special.  
  
"Don't worry Echo. After you are done with your training we will go shopping in Tokyo for some nice stuff. You can get a whole bunch of one outfit like the rest of the team," laughed Botan.  
  
Echo washed up, changed, and went to bed looking forward to the training.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Echo woke up and jumped out of bed. She changed into training clothes and when she opened the door to the hallway, Hiei was waiting outside of it.  
  
"Let's go," he said.  
  
He took her to what looked like an old fighting arena that stopped being used as such.  
  
"What now?" asked Echo.  
  
"Now we train."  
  
That wasn't the answer Echo was looking for, but she couldn't protest because Hiei had lunged at her and was about to hit her. She ducked to the side and then jumped up when he came at her again.  
  
"Stop going easy on me!" she yelled.  
  
"I must for now. If I didn't you would be too injured to train."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well let's see if you are right!"  
  
A blue fiery whip appeared in Echo's hand. She didn't really know how to use a whip, but she tried. Training went on like this for about a week.  
  
"You have shown that you aren't just an average human. I think tomorrow I'll get Kurama to come out here and show you some techniques that will make it so you know how to use that whip instead of just pretending," said Hiei.  
  
"You know that the only reason you are getting Kurama to come out here is that you need a break from me. I'm too much for you!" Echo joked.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next day Kurama was indeed there. He was definitely a nicer trainer than Hiei and explained things more other than just forcing things.  
  
"You must have a lot of energy. How do you keep up with Hiei's training without getting tired? He makes you work pretty hard," said Kurama.  
  
"I don't know," Echo said stupidly.  
  
Kurama showed her how to use her whip correctly. His lessons went on for a couple more days until he was satisfied that her skills were professional. She learned pretty quickly thought Kurama.  
  
When Echo went back to training with Hiei, he was surprised at how much her skills had improved. He had to stop going easy on her now. If he didn't she might hurt him.  
  
There was a storm coming. The clouds were right overhead. It hadn't started raining yet, but lighting was striking all around. Hiei was coming at Echo with his sword drawn. Just then, Echo was struck with lighting. She had been learning to cope with pain so it didn't really bother her. She realized that she could use the lightning. She could manipulate lighting! She used her spirit energy and shot the lighting at Hiei. It was blue. Hiei dodged it just in time to avoid injury, but it made a small tear in the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"Wow," said Echo and Hiei at the same time.  
  
"I think that it is time that you start making your own special techniques," said Hiei.  
  
"Really? Cool!"  
  
When Echo finished training she had some new techniques. Hiei thought they were pretty impressive since two of them were darkness techniques. (They really counted as one though, because she had to use Black Hole before she could use Darkness Sphere, but you will learn about that later.)  
  
"Yes! Training is over! Now I get to go shopping!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well now you know why I even said anything about Echo's cousins in chapter 3. See how things always have a reason. 


	7. Shopping

Disclaimer: I can't think of a cool disclaimer so check the last chapter's disclaimer.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Shopping  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Echo and Botan walked into a mall in Tokyo.  
  
"Wow! This stuff is cool!" said Echo as they walked into a clothing store so she could pick out an outfit.  
  
Echo ended up picking a whole bunch of the same outfit so she could be just like the rest of the team. She got some cool low-rise bellbottom jeans with a dark sapphire sleeveless shirt that was tight-fitting and brought out her eyes.  
  
"It looks very nice! You might distract the guys when they are trying to fight!" said Botan. They both started cracking up.  
  
Then they went to the food court because they were starving after looking at clothes for about an hour.  
  
"So what do you think of the boys? Are you going to be able to handle putting up with them for so long?" asked Botan.  
  
"Om morse! Dey rn't so bud," answered Echo.  
  
"Could you try saying that again with the food out of you mouth?"  
  
"I said of course. They aren't so bad. I wonder if they are going to be able to put up with me."  
  
"Yeah. You could easily make Kuwabara look like more of an idiot than he already is, and you can hold your own in an argument with Yusuke. I don't think you will have any trouble with Kurama so the only thing left is dealing with Hiei," said Botan.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I won't have any trouble with Hiei."  
  
"He is the worst though. He will bring up every little mistake you make and criticize it until you are begging for mercy."  
  
"I just have to not make any mistakes then," answered Echo.  
  
"Well, what if you do make a mistake what will you do then?"  
  
"I will just have to distract myself while he is lecturing me."  
  
"He will figure out you are trying to think about something else and take you somewhere with nothing distracting to yell at you."  
  
"Well then he will have to take me somewhere that he isn't to yell at me!"  
  
"How would Hiei be distracting unless.YOU LIKE HIM???"  
  
Echo just blushed and continued to eat.  
  
"I don't think ANYONE has EVER liked Hiei! You really are different!"  
  
"Ok Botan. That's enough. Let's finish eating and go back to Koenma's palace thing to figure out what we are going to do next. Botan continued to mutter under her breath in shock.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry it took so long to update and sorry this chapter was so short. ::dodges rotten vegetables:: Really! I was grounded off the computer! I'll update again as soon as I think of what should happen next. 


	8. New Relative

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-YU HAKUSHO! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
New Relative  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Echo got back from the mall she decided that she needed rest. She had been training for a month and she needed proper rest. She walked into her room and headed toward the bathroom so she could take a shower. On her way there she tripped over that cute little Koenma doll.  
  
"Ouch!" She had bitten her lip. It hurt more than it did usually. She put her hand up to her mouth and touched her lip. She looked and there was blood on her fingertips. Wait, something was different.  
  
"My have never been anywhere near that long, or that sharp!"  
  
She then felt her teeth. Her canine teeth were longer and sharper than usual. What was happening? Just then she remembered something that she thought she would never forget. Tomorrow was her birthday! Her 14th birthday! She had no idea why she remembered just then. It had no relevance to what just happened. She decided to ignore it like she did every other strange thing that happened to her. She had gotten used to strange things happening. She went and took a shower and went to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Botan was sneaking around the forest looking for Hiei. She decided she would spy on him. She wanted to play matchmaker. She just HAD too hook up Hiei and Echo. Though, she had no clue in hell why she though she could do it. Hiei would never express his emotions, if he even had any.  
  
"Gahh!" Botan screamed as she was pulled into a headlock and had a sword at her throat.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Oh nothing! Just taking a stroll in the woods eh he eh he."  
  
"Yeah right. I think you were looking for me. What do you want?"  
  
"Um. I was just wondering. what do you think of Echo?"  
  
"What do you mean? You're trying to find out if I like her! Why? I think you watch too much of that 'television' with those people being 'matchmakers'."  
  
"I swear you are a telepath! I am just wondering, why would you jump to the conclusion that I'm trying to find that out unless you actually do like her? YOU LIKE HER DON'T YOU!"  
  
At this Hiei put his sword back up to her throat.  
  
"You talk, you die."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Echo woke up she felt different. She looked at her nails and felt her teeth. They were still sharp. It wasn't a dream. She got up and got dressed. Then she headed to the bathroom to brush her hair. She looked in the mirror and  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.  
  
In about a minute Botan, Kurama, and Hiei were there.  
  
"What happened? It sounded like you were being attacked or something!"  
  
"If I was being attacked I wouldn't have screamed. Look at me and see if you notice anything!" Echo said in a panic.  
  
"Oh my," said Botan.  
  
"She's a," started Hiei.  
  
"Those are of a spirit fox demon," said Kurama.  
  
"What do you mean? Last time I checked my family was completely human!" said Echo.  
  
"If there was a demon in your family a long way back, their powers may not be passed on for generations. The demon may even choose which relative will get their powers. I believe you are the chosen one," explained Kurama.  
  
Echo turned back to face the mirror again. She reached up and touched the brown fox ears on top of her head. She could certainly hear better, and they were cuter than human ears.  
  
"Today is my birthday," she said out of the blue.  
  
"Really? Happy birthday Echo!" said Botan.  
  
"I think we should go talk to my grandma. I have a feeling she might know what is up."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
All of them ended up going to Echo's grandmother's house. They just happened to tag along.  
  
"Hi Grandma," said Echo when her grandma answered the door.  
  
"Happy Birthday Echo! Aren't you supposed to be in Japan? Who are your friends? Oh my. It finally happened. I never thought I would see the day that our ancestor's powers finally resurfaced."  
  
"That is what I am here about. You seem to know something. What is it?"  
  
"Come inside and I will explain."  
  
They all went in and sat down in the living room. Except for Hiei. He remained standing.  
  
"Well, my great grandfather, your great great great grandfather, was a fox demon. He had many children and one of them was with a human woman. The woman was scared because she thought that their child would be half demon, but Liso (the demon) was more powerful than that. He made it so that his powers would be passed on to the one that would be able to handle them. That child would become a half demon on his or her 14th birthday or a little before. Does everything make more sense now?"  
  
"I guess so. I noticed that my nails and teeth were sharper last night and this morning I found out that I had fox ears," said Echo. She was so shocked. She. Was. Half. Demon. She had a dream she was once. Again her dreams were turning into reality. She looked over at Hiei and Kurama. Kurama looked deep in thought. She couldn't tell what Hiei was thinking. He was impossible to figure out.  
  
"I think Koenma knew about this," said Botan. "I think that might be why he chose you to join the team. He knew that you wouldn't know what was going on unless you knew that Spirit World was real."  
  
"Liso. Liso was my father's name," said Kurama.  
  
"What? It was? Really?"  
  
"Yes. Echo, I believe you are now my sister."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Yay! I had a burst of creativity! Echo is now half demon! Cool! Thank you all for reviewing! Please review some more and tell me if you like the idea of Echo being Kurama's half sister. Thanks! 


	9. Dreams

Sorry this took so long. Curse writer's block.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Dreams  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Echo was tossing and turning all night. It was not that she couldn't sleep. It was the dream she was having.  
  
***Dream Sequence***  
  
"Ryan? Shaun? Where are you guys?"  
  
"Over here Echo! This way! Come save us!"  
  
She was in some kind of warehouse. It was very big and there were a lot of doors. She was in a big room that she thought must be the center of the building.  
  
"Which way? Which door?"  
  
"Go right! Now forward. No! Go back one!"  
  
Echo was following their directions as well as she could. This dream seemed so real!  
  
"Where is this place? Are you guys ok? Has Onimaho done anything to you?"  
  
"Onimaho? He is stupid. We snuck in here and found out how to work this big metal thing. He said that it would make people have dreams. We watched him work it before. He made some little kid with a binkie have a dream about you," said Shaun.  
  
"Yeah. Now come find us and get us out of here. Onimaho might find us soon. He is scary looking. His eyes look like they are popping out of his head. You look different Echo! Why do you have dog ears?" said Ryan.  
  
"YOU TWO BRATS! What do you think you are doing?" said Mr. Droleci's voice. It sounded different though, like he was hissing or something.  
  
"Onimaho! Give me back my cousins!"  
  
"Come get them yourself. Anyway, this is just a dream. It doesn't mean anything," said Onimaho.  
  
"No! Echo! It is real! Come rescue us! We want momma!"  
  
***End Dream Sequence***  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Earlier that night.  
  
***Dream Sequence***  
  
Koenma was walking around in a forest. This girl with a pacifier came up to him. She was very pretty by Koenma's standards.  
  
"Get rid of the new girl! She is trouble! She is deceiving you. Her real plan is to kill you and take over," said the girl.  
  
"I don't think so. She seems nice to me. She may make fun of me, but I don't think she wants to kill me!" said Koenma.  
  
"I do not lie. She is the bad one. Your only chance is to side with Onimaho. Give him the girl."  
  
***End Dream Sequence***  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Some other time that night.  
  
***Dream Sequence***  
  
"Father! Father where are you? I'm lost! Help me," said a young spirit fox.  
  
"Go away! I don't want you!" said a fleeting shadow.  
  
Kurama was watching this happen. That young fox reminded him of someone.  
  
"What do you mean? Why did you leave me hear?" asked the little fox.  
  
"I told you I didn't want you! Go make your own life as a bandit. Don't end up like me!"  
  
"I'm confused father!"  
  
***End Dream Sequence***  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Late, late that night.  
  
***Dream Sequence***  
  
"Hey get back here!" yelled Hiei.  
  
A brown-haired girl with a hat was running away from him. She was crying. He didn't know why he was following her. Who was she?  
  
"Stop! Come back! Why are you crying? You humans are so weak!"  
  
She took off her hat to reveal fox ears.  
  
"So you aren't human. Who are you?"  
  
The girl just kept on running. She seemed so familiar, but he couldn't remember who she was.  
  
***End Dream Sequence***  
  
When Hiei woke up, he wouldn't remember the dream. Everyone else would remember his or hers though.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry. It is kind of a strange chapter. Tell me what you thought. 


	10. Bad Botan and Keiko

::GASP:: So many people reviewed! Yay! Thank you Dragonet for reviewing like every chapter. I see you had some questions so I will answer them. In Echo's world, no one else has ever heard of the show Yu Yu Hakusho. Echo is the only one who has seen it because Koenma sent it to her to fill her in about spirit world. That also means that no one has heard of Hiei so they can't like him. I like him though, lol. Also, Echo is indeed Kurama's half sister because Liso's powers were not passed down through the family. They were passed directly to Echo because she was chosen. Therefore, Kurama and Echo's powers are related pretty closely. Now on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho and all that good stuff.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10 (wow already?)  
  
Bad Botan and Keiko  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Koenma was a little jumpy the next day. He just dreamt that a beautiful girl with a pacifier told him that Echo was planning to kill him. You would be jumpy too. He didn't really think she actually was going to, but he stayed alert just to be safe. There was no way he was going to hand a girl with so much power over to that once-human-now-demon Onimaho. Why did Onimaho want Echo? Where is he hiding?  
  
"Koenma?"  
  
Koenma turned around and saw Echo.  
  
"You'll never take me down!" screamed Koenma.  
  
"What are you talking about? I just wanted to tell you that maybe you should check like big warehouses with a lot of doors to find Onimaho."  
  
"Why do you want me to do that?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Just a hunch."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Botan approached Yusuke's house on her flying wooden thing. She needed Keiko's help. She knew it was kind of evil of her, but she thought it would be a good idea to trap Hiei and Echo together for a little while.  
  
"Botan? What are you doing here?" asked Keiko.  
  
"Keiko! Great! I knew you would be with Yusuke. You two have to come to Koenma's place with me. I'll tell you why on the way."  
  
"I don't wanna go! You two can go by yourselves," said Yusuke.  
  
"No Yusuke. You are coming too! You are not dumping me in the middle of our date like you have done countless times before," said Keiko.  
  
On the way to spirit world, Botan and Keiko were whispering about what they were going to do. Yusuke was trying everything to try and listen to them, but he couldn't. What could be so important that he couldn't hear it?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Koenma called everyone to his office.  
  
"We have located Onimaho. He is hiding out in a warehouse not to far from the one where Yusuke first beat Hiei."  
  
"When will we be going over there? I need to get my cousins back!" said Echo.  
  
"Hey Echo! Could you go get a uh. broom out of the really big closet down the hall?" asked Botan.  
  
"Sure. Why do you need it?"  
  
"Oh it is for a project for school," said Keiko.  
  
Echo left. After she wasn't back for a while, Botan made Hiei go find her and get the broom.  
  
Hiei walked into the closet and found Echo just sitting there.  
  
"Finally! The door." started Echo. Hiei had just closed the door.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"  
  
"What's wrong you stupid girl?"  
  
"The door locks behind you."  
  
Hiei tried the door and sure enough, it was locked.  
  
"Why the hell would someone make a door that locks from the outside? What kind of idiot would make the door lock behind you?" said Hiei.  
  
"You know what? I think Botan and Keiko set this up," said Echo.  
  
"BOTAN!!!!! OH well. Once we get out of here I should very much enjoy torturing her to death. Too bad I can't get Keiko too. Yusuke wouldn't let me."  
  
Echo wasn't as upset as Hiei with being stuck in a closet with him.  
  
"Whoa! This box is full of chocolate and vanilla coke!" said Echo after peeking in a box.  
  
Echo started pigging out and asked Hiei if he wanted some vanilla coke.  
  
"No. Haven't you read Hieiluva4eva's fic titled The Night Hiei Went Crazy? I have to stay away from vanilla coke."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Like it? Review! I had time to update today because I stayed home from school. Now it's time for me to go update The Email. See ya! 


	11. Onimaho is Who?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho! I have no life! I don't own anything!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Onimaho is Who?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Echo eventually got bored of eating chocolate and drinking vanilla coke. (I would NEVER get bored of that)  
  
She tried to start a conversation with Hiei about something, but he would just respond with pissed off looks and sarcastic remarks.  
  
"Are you two keeping yourselves occupied in there?" asked Botan from outside the closet.  
  
"No! We are bored out of our minds! How long is it going to take for Koenma to find that key?"  
  
"I don't know. Yusuke won't help because he is too busy laughing about how Hiei is stuck in the closet with a girl."  
  
"That moron is dead as soon as I get out of here!" said Hiei. "I think my dragon of darkness flame needs some exercise. Yusuke should be the perfect target."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
During the commotion from the closet incident, Kurama had disappeared. He had a good idea. He didn't usually act as a spy, but under the circumstances, it might prove useful.  
  
"Ah Kurama. What brings you here?"  
  
"Onimaho. I want to help you."  
  
"Why do I find it hard to believe that you suddenly want to switch loyalties like this? The powers of Echo are sister to your own. Do you really want to hand her over to me?"  
  
"So the girl is what you want," said Kurama. "Good. To me, she is nothing but a nuisance. She has no idea the full extent of her powers. She doesn't deserve them." (He could get an award for acting!)  
  
"I agree. I should have gotten those powers. I was Liso's son. Do you have any idea how much I wanted those powers? I should have gotten them! I can get them still. I make very many machines that do a variety of things. I even have one that can manipulate dreams. I will capture that girl and use one of my machines to extract her powers and transfer them into me."  
  
"Tell me this, how did you become a demon if you are my half brother, and Echo's relative, and you didn't get our father's powers?"  
  
"I made some foolish demons dream that they would get more power if they went to a certain place at a certain time. I used my power-transferring machine and stole their powers so I could be stronger. How would I get the girl otherwise?"  
  
"I see. I will now take my leave."  
  
"Wait! You haven't told me when the ones you have betrayed will come to attack!" yelled Onimaho, but Kurama was already gone.  
  
"I didn't know that even humans could be that stupid," Kurama said to himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I got writer's block in the middle of it and my computer crashes a lot so I didn't want to risk not loading it. The exams that I am in the middle of taking aren't helping either. They are almost done though! School is almost done! 7th grade is almost done! My birthday is on May 25! YAY! Anyway. read and review! 


	12. The Deva Necklace

THANK YOU OH MIGHTY REVIEWERS! I hope you don't kill me for not updating for so long. ::dodges rotten vegetables:: ::insert stupid lupin the 3rd laugh:: heeeee :-D  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Also, the deva necklace and everything about it belongs to my extremely talented cousin.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Deva Necklace  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Last time: Kurama found out that Onimaho is a human that obsorbed powers from demons. He was the human that was Liso's child with the human. Onimaho plans to steal Echo's powers, which he thinks are rightfully his.  
  
This time: Echo sat in the closet for the longest time just thinking. She thought about her powers, she thought about Onimaho and how she was related to him (Kurama had told them all the news), and she thought a little about Hiei. She looked around the room and saw something in the corner. It was shiny. She got up and walked over to it.  
  
Hiei watched the girl get up and walk to the corner. When she bent down to pick up something, he noticed something.  
  
"Did you know that you have a tail?" he asked.  
  
"What? I do? Whoa! Its fluffy!" she said.  
  
Echo then went back to looking at the shiny thing in her hand. It was a necklace with a pure white crystal of some kind on it. She put the necklace on, but she couldn't get it clasped.  
  
"Hiei, could you help me get this on?" she asked.  
  
"Do it yourself."  
  
"I can't! Pleeeeeeeeeeease can you do it?" she said while giving him puppy eyes.  
  
"If you stop annoying me then I will."  
  
Hiei eventually came over and clasped the necklace. Echo suddenly got a huge shock of a very powerful feeling. It was coming from the necklace.  
  
"What kind of necklace is this?" she asked.  
  
"When we finally get out of here, you can ask Koenma about it. He probably knows."  
  
Right on cue, Botan opened the door and let the two out. They went into Koenma's office and Echo asked Koenma about the necklace.  
  
"This can't be it. This has been missing for hundreds of years. It is an exact replica though."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Echo.  
  
"There is a legend of a powerful necklace. It is called the Deva Necklace. The crystal is the midnight deva stone. No one knows how it was made, but it is a very powerful artifact. It is said that when the moon dies, the wearer's powers will be boosted greatly. It is also said that the necklace will give the wearer the ability to look into one's soul. No one knows what this means, for the moon doesn't die. It can't be it though, because the legend said that only the purest of hearts could touch the white crystal without being hurt. If anyone without a pure heart tries to wear the necklace while the crystal is white, his or her soul will be captured. The wearer can also use the necklace to capture evil souls. May I hold the necklace to examine it?"  
  
Echo took of the necklace and handed it to him. As soon as he got a good grip on it he jolted and let it fall to the floor.  
  
"What happened?" asked Echo, picking up the necklace.  
  
Koenma showed them all his hand. It was red and looked like it was burnt.  
  
"It could truly be the Deva Necklace," said Kurama.  
  
"That thing electrocuted me!"  
  
Everyone laughed at Koenma's pain.  
  
"Hey stop it!"  
  
"Are you gonna start crying? Awe you poor little baby!" taunted Yusuke.  
  
"You're in for it now Yusuke! Get over here!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Yay! This chapter ended with people laughing! I like doing that for some reason. Anyway, I know this chapter was short, but I'm doing my best. The ideas are coming so fast, and I don't want to put the whole ending into one chapter. Yes that's right. The story will soon be coming to a close. Oh yeah! Do you see that little button down there that you can use to review? USE IT! :-D 


	13. Search and Destroy

I'm baaaaaack! Yeah. I'm gonna try to update often now. This story is almost done....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho I hope all of you fail school... haha inside joke  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Search and Destroy  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Echo, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan and Hiei arrived at the warehouse where Onimaho was said to be hiding.  
  
"Let's go in," said Yusuke.  
  
The walked right in the door and looked around. There were doors all around that should have led outside, but on further inspection the gang found out that somehow they led to other rooms. They came up to a door that looked different than the others. It was black while all of the others were silver. Echo put her hand on the knob and suddenly she was pulled through the door.  
  
"Echo? Where did you go?" asked Botan. The others tried to open the door and get inside, but they couldn't.  
  
"I'm here! I'm fine! There is some kind of maze. I have a feeling Onimaho is at the end of it. I'll go and see. You guys find my cousins!"  
  
They others reluctantly left and looked at other doors. They finally found one that led to a hallway. They walked down it and at the end was a room. The door was locked, but Hiei was able to open it with his sword. Inside were Ryan and Shaun, Echo's cousins.  
  
"Who are you people?" asked Shaun.  
  
"We are friends of Echo. Are you two kids alright?" said Botan.  
  
"Yep!" said Ryan.  
  
"We need to get you guys out of here before Onimaho comes."  
  
As they walked back down the hallway, something came to Hiei's attention.  
  
"Do you kids know where the power-absorbing machine is?"  
  
"Yeah! We got out a couple times and looked all over the place. We saw lots of machines that did cool things!" said Ryan.  
  
"We need to destroy that machine before Onimaho uses it on Echo," said Kurama.  
  
"Nice thinking Hiei!" said Botan.  
  
They followed the children through halls and doors until they came to a room.  
  
"We know where the power-sucking machine thingy is," started Shaun.  
  
"But we aren't smart enough to work it," finished Ryan.  
  
"Can't we just go with you?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"No we are the only one's who can get in. We are the only one's small enough. We need to use this machine to make us smarter!" They opened the door that they were standing at to reveal three large identical machines. They were composed of a lot of wires and buttons and one helmet to each machine.  
  
"Well I think they are pretty smart for 5-year-olds already," said Kuwabara.  
  
"That is because you have the mental capacity of a 3-year-old," said Hiei.  
  
The twins each walked over to a different machine and each put on a helmet.  
  
"Press the big green button!" said Ryan.  
  
Yusuke pressed the button and watched as the twins' hair stood on end. In a few seconds it was done. They took off the helmets and walked back out of the room.  
  
"That was a very interesting experience, don't you agree Shaun?"  
  
"Yes Ryan. It was quite brilliant how Onimaho used electricity and computer intelligence and making a machine able to transfer it to the brain of a human."  
  
"Our names are really lame Shaun."  
  
"Yes, I agree. From now on you are Search."  
  
"And I am Destroy."  
  
The twins led the group to a hall that seemed to just end. Search pushed a button and near the floor a small opening appeared.  
  
"How are we supposed to get through there?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"We told you before, we are the only one's who can get in. The opening isn't large enough for any of you."  
  
Destroy crawled into the opening and was followed by Search. In a matter of minutes, they were back out and looked slightly burnt.  
  
"I told you not to touch that Search."  
  
"I didn't mean to!"  
  
"I wonder what Echo is going to say when she finds out her cousin's are now super-geniouses," said Yusuke.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Echo was slowly making her way into the maze. Onimaho watched her using the camera's he had placed in the maze. He saw that she turned the right way on the first turn.  
  
"She is starting out fine, but soon enough, she will run into trouble."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
heheheheehehehehehehehehehehe  
  
one more chapter I think......  
  
REVIEW! 


	14. The Maze

Yep. I'm updating a lot now. Aren't you proud of me?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho. How could I? I'm only 13! I couldn't own a TV Show at 13!!!!! Are you people stupid or something? Don't sue me. Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The Maze  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Echo walked down the hall trying to see the end so she could think about which way to turn. There was so much fog that she could hardly see right in front of her. She was confused because she was inside. Why was there fog inside? Weird.  
  
"Stop where you are," said a deep, gurgling voice.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!"  
  
A large figure appeared in front of her. It was a greyish-brown color and looked like a giant pile of mud.  
  
"I am Gokani. I have been sent by my master to stop you from getting any further."  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
Echo ran at the monster and threw a punch.  
  
"How do you like that?"  
  
Gokani started to laugh. Echo's hand had sunken into his body and she couldn't pull it out.  
  
'That didn't seem to affect him at all,' she thought.  
  
"It will all be over soon. Unless you find a way to keep me from moving you won't be able to destroy me," said Gokani. He leaned forward and fell on to the ground with Echo under him. She couldn't breathe.  
  
'A way to stop him from moving? How would I stop mud from moving? Unless it dries. . .' She thought back to an art project she did once where they hardened clay by baking it in a kiln. She had an idea. (You remember how she can control elements riiiight?) She summoned her strength and set out a blast of fire that baked that monster in 2 seconds. She punched and kicked her way out of the giant mud block.  
  
"I can breathe again!" she said happily. "Now I have to find may way through this maze."  
  
"You will never get out. If you go the wrong way there will be certain death that awaits you. Even if you turn the right way one of my monsters is sure to attack you. You have no chance," Onimaho said to himself as he watched Echo continue down the hallway. She turned the correct way again and headed up the steps.  
  
"I think I'm almost there!" she said. Just then she heard a noise come from above her. She felt something wet on her head and slowly looked up. A small, drooling, scaly creature was on the ceiling directly above her. It jumped down, but she got out of the way just in time.  
  
"I am ssssurprisssed you have made it thisss far child," hissed the creature.  
  
"You are another one of Onimaho's monsters aren't you."  
  
"That isss correct child. You will not be able to get any futher until you get rid of me." The creature lunged at her with lightning speed. She dodged, but not without receiving a scratch on her shoulder from the monster's claws.  
  
"He is so fast, but he must not know how trained me. He is no where near the speed of Hiei," she said quietly.  
  
The monster was running around her in circles very fast. She carefully watched his attacks. Finally, she got out her Ice Fire Whip (I'm sorry the name is so lame). She quickly lashed it right in front of the running monster. He tripped. He fell. She stepped on him a couple times. She moved on.  
  
"That wasn't too hard, but Onimaho must be much more powerful than his own monsters. The question is. . . How powerful is he?"  
  
Echo reached a door that led to more steps. She went up the steps and was halfway to the top when she suddenly felt dizzy. She fell backwards, back down the stairs.  
  
"Owie! What happened?"  
  
She started back up the steps very slowly, holding on to the railing the whole time. She got to a landing and sat down. Something in her pocket was making noise. She took it out and looked at it. It was the communication mirror! She opened it to see the faces of Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and her cousins.  
  
"Hi guys," she said softly.  
  
"You don't look too good. What is wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. It might be from going up all of these steps. I think I might be heading toward the roof. Where are you guys?"  
  
"The roof?" questioned Hiei.  
  
"We know where that is. Search will lead the way. Make sure you follow him and don't stray from the group. There are monsters roaming around this place," said Destroy.  
  
"Search? Who is Search? That is Shaun's nick name for Ryan. Something is different about my cousins."  
  
"Hehe well," said Botan.  
  
"They are super-geniouses now not much to it. They changed their names to Search and Destroy. I can't tell you which one is which because I can't tell them apart. We will meet you on the roof," said Yusuke.  
  
Echo got up and continued up the stairs. She noticed the scatch on her shoulder had turned a nasty shade of green.  
  
"That creature. . . It must have been poisonous. That is just great. How am I supposed to beat Onimaho if I'm poisoned?" she thought as she climbed up the stairs. She reached a large door which she opened and step through.  
  
"I see you have decided to join me," said Onimaho.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ok before I said this would be the last chapter. I lied. There will be one more. Sorry I suck at writing fight scenes. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read and review for my other fics too please! 


	15. The Final Showdown

Disclaimer: .sretcarahc sti fo yna ro ohsukaH uY-uY nwo ton od I *coughreaditbackwardscough*  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The Final Showdown  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The sky was dark, but the moon hadn't risen yet. It was still only twilight. Onimaho's eyes shone with maliciousness.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for Echo? Attack me. There is no way you can win. I know your attacks, but you are clueless as to what mine are. I have too much of an advantage."  
  
'No,' Echo thought, 'he hasn't seen all of my attacks.' She smirked realizing he didn't know what he thought he did.  
  
"Why are you smiling? Do you realize death surely awaits you and are accepting it?"  
  
"Shut up you moron."  
  
Just then Echo heard her name being called. She looked over to see her friends and cousins walking towards them. A giant see-through wall shot up right in front of them keeping them from getting any closer to the two who were about to fight. This saddened Echo, but she knew that she was the only one who could fight Onimaho. While she thought he was distracted, she got out her whip and went in for an attack.  
  
'She's fast,' thought Onimaho, 'but she won't win.'  
  
He got out of the way and grabbed her hair from behind. She was moving too fast so she kept going, but a lock of hair didn't.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow!" she said, rubbing the back of her head. She looked angrily at Onimaho.  
  
"That was a foul and dirty move Onimaho!" She angrily went in for an attack and managed to slash his leg with her whip as he dodged. This didn't seem to phase him, for he quickly dealt her a blow to the head using his fist. She landed on the ground. Unlike most fights where they don't hit a fighter who is down, Onimaho did. He kicked her in the stomach and she flew into the air, her arms limp at her sides. He continued to beat her up for a while.  
  
"What is that around your neck?" he asked. Echo, who was lying on the ground, looked at her necklace. It was glowing.  
  
"The deva necklace is glowing," said Kurama. "It's powers might awaken now."  
  
Hiei looked at the moon. He couldn't find it. Then he saw a part of the sky where there were no stars. It should have been a full moon that night. The spot with no stars looked exactly the size and shape of the moon. The moon was black.  
  
"When the moon dies..." he said. He understood. Black meant death. A dying moon is a black moon. The deva necklace's power would arise.  
  
The deva gem started glowing brighter and brighter. Echo rose into the air, and she started glowing also. Her wounds magically healed and the poison from the demon left her body. She felt herself become stronger. Now she knew she could win this fight. She sank back down to the ground and started to move her arms in a mysterious way.  
  
"I... I can't move!," said Onimaho. He used his spirit energy and made ice shoot from his body at Echo. She had to move. Her movement broke the spell, but she would be able to use it again.  
  
"What just happened? What did she do?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Heh... you will see later. That is one of the moves she will use to end this fight," said Hiei.  
  
"You should know better by now not to expect a straight answer from Hiei," said Yusuke, who was trying to punch through the wall.  
  
"Hey Botan... what else is there about the deva necklace? I can't remember all of what Koenma told us. What exactly can it do?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well... It boosts the wearer's strength when the moon is black and it has healing powers. That much you most likely already know from the fight. It is also able to consume the souls of evil beings."  
  
Onimaho was scared. What was she about to do? Why couldn't he move? If he had let her go on any longer he might not have been able to stop her. He wouldn't admit it even to himself, but he really was scared.  
  
"Give me that necklace."  
  
"No way! You can't touch it anyway."  
  
"I said give it to me! NOW!" He charged at Echo. She dodged him like a bullfighter dodging a bull.  
  
He got close enough to attempt a punch, but she blocked it. They went on fighting hand to hand for a few minutes before one of Echo's punches connected with his stomach. He fell back.  
  
"This will end now!" shouted Echo as she started moving her arms again. Onimaho didn't have enough time to respond. He couldn't do anything. Echo put her arms in front of her. They were apart with the palms facing towards one another.  
  
"Black hole!"  
  
A ball of dark energy started forming in her hands.  
  
"This is your energy Onimaho." He got up and stared at her and the sphere of energy.  
  
"Because it is your energy, you won't be able to stop it from hitting you. It is drawn to you. All I have to do is infuse it with some of my own," the sphere became streaked with dark purple, "and you will be defeated."  
  
"This... this can't be," said Onimaho with disbelief.  
  
"Darkness sphere!" Echo shouted. The ball flew at Onimaho and hit him dead on in the middle of the chest. He screamed before crumpling to the ground. The wall dissapeared.  
  
"Echo!" Botan ran up to her.  
  
"Wait. I have seen too many horror movies to not check and make sure he isn't coming back."  
  
She walked over to Onimaho and rolled him onto his back. He seemed dead, but then his hand shot up toward the deva necklace.  
  
"I.... must have.... that... necklace!" He grabbed onto the necklace, and pulled it off of echo's neck. He started to get up. Everyone thought his strenght was renewed, but then he froze.  
  
He looked like he was fading. The necklace was glowing black. He dissapeared.  
  
"His soul was consumed by the necklace!"  
  
That was the last of Onimaho.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"So you have decided to stay?" asked Hiei. He and Echo stood side by side on a roof of a building in Tokyo. They were dressed almost alike, both in black cloaks and pants.  
  
"After experiencing what I have always wanted to do... fighting demons.. having powers... how could I go back to my normal life?" she said.  
  
"It is all cleared up with your family?"  
  
"Yes. My cousins told my family all of what happened, and told everyone else that I moved to Japan to live with a distant relative."  
  
"I'm.... I'm glad you are staying," Hiei said, looking away and blushing. Echo stepped closer to him and slipped her hand into his.  
  
"So am I."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Yep. It's done. I think this was the longest chapter. I'm proud of this chapter. I wish all of the chapters were this good, but alas, that isn't how it is.  
  
Review and tell me how you liked the fic! If you liked it, please reccomend it to others and tell them to review also. Thank you and have a nice day! ~ TheRedFinch 


End file.
